Hero Academia: Darwin's Game
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: AU. Izuku Midoriya is born Quirkless and is thriving to live his life in a world where society has Quirks amid the presence of pro heroes. One day he came across what appeared to be a social media app where he/she is invited to join. After accidentally accepting, Midoriya finds himself fighting for his life as other participants of this mysterious app challenge and attack him.
1. Forced Into the App

**Hero Academia: Darwin's Game**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**Darwin's Game **_is owned by FLIP-FLOPs and Nexus

* * *

Hello and welcome to NEW experimental fanfic of Boku no Hero Academia, in which a new inspiration popped into my head in an unexpected way, and for the first time, I will be incorporating a combination of survival-horror and suspense elements here as I find it quite challenging, as most of my other Hero Academia fics are purely romantic and comedic, and here this is where I will put the characters of this series to the test.

This fic came about after accidentally seeing this new anime on my Facebook account, and out of curiosity due to reading positive comments surrounding this manga/anime, called **Darwin's Game**, I decided to check out the series via Wikipedia, and after downloading the first episode (which started last month), I watched it and I find it very intriguing, in which the characters involved are forced to fight to the death in order to survive.

As I was thinking of making a fanfic version, Hero Academia came into my head, and decided to try it out and see how to bring the characters into the mix while combining the elements of the two series, and this eventually set the stone and now I'll see if this fic would attract readers, in which more chapters would be added depending on the reviews I get.

Lastly, this will be AU as UA will not be involved here though there will be some Pro Heroes that will appear randomly, and here some of the characters from Class 1-A and 1-B will appear as participants, which would give me some ideas on how to use them given the rather complex situation of Darwin's Game.

Of course Izuku Midoriya will be the main character of this fic, and while he and majority of the characters will not possess any Quirk, I will include something that wil serve as a replacement given that this story is set in the Hero Academia universe while using the elements of Darwin's Game, since this is a crossover of sorts.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 1: Apuri ni kyōsei sa reta**_

Japan.

The country that is located within South East Asia, quite near different Asian countries such as China, Taiwan and the Philippines, is seen and that country is ruled by the Diet, and are handled by the Emperor and the Prime Minister. After their defeat at World War II, the country began to change for the better, and for several decades Japan vastly improved, mostly in the technological department yet their culture and values remained the same, as most Japanese citizens remained hospitable to visitors, residents and tourists alike.

The scene then zoomed further and you can see that the scene shows that the place being shown is Tokyo, which is bustling with people who are walking the busy streets, some riding vehicles, and others riding on bicycles. There are several types of people seen on the streets; adults, children, and even infants being carried by their parents. Businessmen, businesswomen, students, policemen, all kinds of persons are seen, and they were doing their usual activities as if they do not mind it.

Shops are open and the merchants are selling their merchandise and are enticing people to buy them in hopes of earning money. It was a typical day and it seems that people today are lively and felt that their lives are full of blessings and couldn't ask for anything more, as some are happy with stable jobs, students studying in the best schools, and more, and some even chatted with one another feeling that today is a good day.

"Hey!"

"Nice day, isn't it?"

"Today is a good day..."

"I love my job..."

"Life is so good..."

"I wish I have a good day..."

"Lots of money..."

"Lots of girls..."

-x-

The scene later shifts to a certain area, where business is thriving the area is frequently being besieged by customers which are a mix of adults and teenagers, and they appeared to be avid collectors, as they are looking and buying second-hand items which are technological in nature, and their reasons for patronizing the said shops are purely economical in nature - cheaper prices and practicality. You can see several shops selling HOT items for cheaper prices, such as smartphones, android tablets and even laptops, and despite being second-hand items, they appeared to be in good working conditions, and some of the customers are willing to buy them as long as their desired items are working fine as well as to save money for budgetary reasons, and the merchants are using subtle means in enticing passing customers.

"Hello...please by our items..."

"They are cheaper..."

"...they are in good working condition..."

"You can try them if you like..."

"I promise you will like them..."

"I promise you will get your money's worth..."

"Here are the items on our display..."

"Pick the one you like..."

The area in question turns out to be Akihabara, and the area is thriving and many merchants set up shops to attract passing customers and entice them to buy their products by showing the items and offered cheaper prices while assuring them that the items are in good working condition, and their marketing strategy worked as some passing customers were intrigued after hearing that so e gadgets are being sold in cheaper prices, and they began asking the merchants what itens do they sell, and the merchants showed to the customers the items they are selling, ranging from smartphones to android tablets and even laptops.

Then the scene shifts to another nearby shop, where a merchant is also selling second-hand items, but unlike the other shops, this merchant is selling something else and is catering avid collectors, and the scene shifts inside the shop where you can see the items being sold, which turn out to be classic console units and games, all being displayed on the shelves, and one by one you can see the following consoles being on display, which are:

\- Nintendo Famicom

\- Super Famicom

\- Sega Mega Drive

\- Game Boy Color

\- Game Boy Advance

\- Neo Geo

\- Sony Playstation

\- Sega Saturn

\- Nintendo 64

In a matter of minutes customers passed by the shop, and most of them are avid collectors and fans of video games, and they were immediately intrigued by the items on display and they looked at the items, as some appeared to be unaware that such classical consoles actually existed, and they began asking the merchants if those consoles and its games are really something to be owned, which the merchant nodded and assured to them that the classic games are RARE, and are fun to play with, saying that even with popular games today that are released on current consoles such as the Sony Playstation 4, the Microsoft X-Box One and the Nintendo Wii, the consoles on display are even COOLER due to its nostalgia factor.

-x-

The scene shifts at a middle school somewhere at Hosu, where currently classes are ongoing until it was break-time, and the scene shifts at a classroom, where a few middle school students are there, chatting happily, and are discussing about the usual thing, such as the current trends, the latest gadgets and even the current blockbuster movies at the theatres.

"Hey, check this out…"

"Wow…"

"Trendy…"

"That movie right now rocks!"

"Yeah…Avengers: Endgame is such a hit!"

"How about Shazam?"

"Take a look…Samsung's got the latest smartphone…"

"Too expensive…"

As the classroom at the moment is nearly emptied, as only a handful are there due to most of the students are out, the ones inside the classroom are chatting and talking about the usual topics and trend, such as the exploits of the pro heroes and the current number one hero, All Might, as well as other heroes who are among the top three, which includes:

Number one hero: **All Might**

Number two hero: **Endeavor**

Number three hero: **Hawks**

The students are awesome and admired the top three pro heroes and commented that they were envious of the three heroes and wished that they too have Quirks, stating that being a pro hero sounds adventurous and looks kind of fun, which the others said it is wishful thinking, saying being a pro hero is not that easy and requires a lot of hard work.

"Remember…being a pro hero means patrolling the streets, and you'll hardly get a break…"

"He's right…"

"Villains are sure going after you once you piss them off…"

"Piece of cake! If I have a Quirk I'd kick their asses!"

"Keep dreaming."

"Yeah, being a pro hero means putting your life on the line."

"I doubt you'd get a decent privacy…"

"Not to mention having a big reputation…"

As the classmates laughed and chatted, they noticed that one classmate is somewhat busy doing his notes and peered over him, seeing that their classmate is writing notes about keeping track of pro heroes, especially All Might, and the classmates were bemused by this and called him DIE HARD ALL MIGHT NUMBER ONE FAN.

That classmate turn out to be **Izuku Midoriya**, and he has been watching All Might's exploits ever since he is three years old, and Midoriya is flustered by the remarks and said that he has been admiring All Might due to his heroics.

"Well…that's because I admired him…"

"Well…that's normal…"

"You sure are a die-hard fan…"

"Are you going to emulate All Might?"

"Well…I…"

"Easy…remember, you don't have a Quirk…"

"That's right…you can't even fly…"

"Let alone have super strength…"

By then one of the classmates checked on his smartphone and saw a trending news, in which it showed that another strange scene is found in another part of Hosu, which looked like a DIGITAL PIXEL-LIKE ART, but looked like a crime scene as there are bloodstains around it, and the classmate said that this has been going on for over a month.

The others agreed as they too have heard of those incidents and the other classmate said that missing persons cases are on the rise, coinciding with the digital pixel-like crime scenes, which the others said it is probably just a coincidence.

"For real…?"

"Kinda creepy…"

"Nah…I don't think they're connected…"

"Really?"

"There's no proof…maybe some vandals made that up…"

"He may be right…"

"Sounds fishy…"

"Whatever."

Midoriya listened to the conversation and he too is also aware of the news, which he wondered if these incidents caught the attention of the pro heroes, until a teacher came and asked Midoriya's class if they have seen **Astro**, saying that Astro's parents have called, stating that he hasn't come home since two days ago, which surprised Midoriya, saying that he hasn't heard of him until now, assuming that Astro is absent.

It turns out that Astro and Midoriya are friends and the teacher asked Midroiya if he noticed anything strange about Astro in the past few days before he went went absent, which Midoriya said he did noticed that Astro appeared nervous and worried at times yet said that Astro claimed that he is okay and that there are no problems.

The teacher appeared unconvinced and tells Midoriya to let him know if he has seen Astro, and have him inform either the teacher or principal so that Astro's parents can be informed, which Midoriya nodded and promised to tell the teacher once he sees Astro.

"So let me know if you see Astro, okay?"

"Okay."

"And if you do see and talked to him, have him see me or the principal…"

"Um…"

"That way we can inform his parents that Astro is okay."

"I see."

"So, that's the deal, okay?"

"Sure."

As the teacher left, Midoriya checked his smartphone to see if he missed any of Astro's mail, as he wondered what his friend is doing before he went missing, and upon checking his Messenger he found a few unread messages which he read it, saying that a new free app is shown, revealing it as a social media game app called **Darwin's Game**.

Midoriya wondered what this means until his smartphone beeped and a free app appeared, revealing it as Darwin's Game, and the app ASKS if Midoriya wanted to join in. As Midoriya wondered if this is what Astro meant, he began to wonder if this has anything to with Astro not coming to school or going home to his house.

As Midoroya pondered on whether to accept the INVITATION or not, one of his classmates came and accidentally bumped into him, and Midoriya accidentally pressed the ACCEPT button, all the while the classmate apologize to Midoriya for the bumping.

"Oops."

"Uh…"

"Sorry about that, Midoriya."

"Ah, that's okay."

"Didn't mean to…"

"It's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

As Midoriya glances at his smartphone he saw that he accidentally ACCEPTED the invitation to join in on the app, and a DIGITAL SNAKE manifested and came out from the smartphone and bit Midoriya on the neck, which he screamed due to being freaked out at what he saw, but for some reasons none of his classmates saw the snake despite seeing Midoriya freaking out in plain view.

As Midoriya fell to the floor and passed out, his classmates tried to rouse him, unaware of what really happened to him, amid the scene showing that his smartphone revealed that the screen flashed and something on the screen where Midoriya's name is shown and states "**PLAYER IZUKU MIDORIYA IS CONFIRMED**" and "**FRIEND ASTRO IS ALREADY DEAD. THE GAME WILL BEGIN IN…**"

None of his classmates noticed it as they were too focused on waking Midoriya up, and when they see that he remained unconscious, they decided to carry him to the school infirmary and hoped that the doctor there might help, and they instructed each other to carry Midoriya carefully whilst taking care not to drop him out of concern.

"Careful…careful…"

"Easy…"

"Carry his legs…"

"We'll take the arm…"

"Support his back…"

"Careful not to drop him."

"I got it…"

"Open the door…"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this opening chapter, and while it started quite ordinarily, it already featured a bloodbath of sorts amid the busy night on the streets, where a murder took place and no one is aware of it…

Although this fic is AU due to the fact that UA High is not mentioned and that Izuku is not shown to be interested in going to UA when he graduate his middle school, it did show pro heroes doing their thing and that none of his middle school classmates display any Quirks, but all of that might change in the upcoming chapters.

A character from Kohei Horikoshi's pervious manga appeared in this chapter, portraying a friend of Midoriya who became the first victim to die here. He is **Astro** from the manga **Barrage**. He seemed to have stumbled upon something but was unable to tell Midoriya his situation due to being killed off. More on the nature of his death and murder will be explored in the next chapter.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter shifts to horror-action as Midooiya finds himself fighting for his life as something unexpected happened in the middle of the day, and has no idea why, and he is soon on the run and could not find someone who can help him…

See you in March…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	2. The Bloody Game Commences

**Hero Academia: Darwin's Game**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**Darwin's Game **_is owned by FLIP-FLOPs and Nexus

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Midoriya's life changes as he unwittingly gets himself into a situation he has no idea about and what would he do once the situation commences and he has virtually no chance of backing out…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 2: _****_Chimamire no gēmu ga hajimaru_**

About an hour later, the scene shifts at the school infirmary where you can see that Midoriya is slowly waking up, and he appeared disoriented as he tried to recall what just happened, and the school nurse spoke and asked how is he feeling, as she checked on him earlier and find no signs of any kind which made her decide not to send him to the hospital.

Midoriya sat up and said that he felt something weird just happened, and after telling the nurse what he experienced, the nurse chuckled and said that maybe he need to take some time off and go home for today so he can rest and be energized by tomorrow. Midoriya sweat-dropped as he felt that the nurse did not believe what she just heard about a DIGITAL SNAKE emerging from his smartphone and bit him which led him to ending up here inside the clinic.

"I'm guessing that you're getting delirious due to watching too many horror movies."

"Eh…?"

"Yup. That must be it…"

"Er…I'm sure I was bitten…"

"I checked. There's no snakebite or anything. You're perfectly well."

"Really?"

"You should take the rest of the day off and get some rest. Since it's Friday today, I'm sure you'll be needing some rest. I'll tell the principal about it. You should go home for now."

"…"

As Midoriya walks out of the clinic, his classmates stood there watching, where they appeared concerned after the way he fainted, and there they spoke to Midoriya, asking if he is okay and if he is sick or something, unaware of what really happened to him.

Midoriya said while he do feel quite exhausted, he said he is fine, as he could not vividly recall what happened earlier, and did not want his classmates to worry. hearing this made them feel relieved and told him to go home for now and rest

"Just do as we advised you to do, Midoriya."

"You get some rest, okay?"

"Please."

"Don't scare us like that."

"We got worried, you know that?"

"Just take the rest of the day off."

"That way you'll be refreshed."

"…"

After that, Midoriya walked off as he went to pick up his bag and head home to take the rest of the day off, while his classmates just stood there watching their classmate taking his leave.

-x-

Several minutes later, the scene shifts inside a train as he is taking a ride home as he recalled what happened earlier, as he is sure that a snake appeared on his smartphone and went out and bit him, yet no one believed his claims and even the school nurse believed that he is having a hallucination of sorts, which Midoriya sighed as he wondered if he is having a case of UNFORTUNATE MISFORTUNE.

At the moment the train is quite full and there are no seats available, so all he could do is stand up and wait for the next station to arrive so that once passengers get off he can get a seat to sit on. he soon recalled what happened earlier, and while baffled, he opted to ignore it as he checked his smartphone and there the same app he saw earlier appeared, where the app, Darwin's Game, STATING that his FIRST BATTLE will commence in a minute.

Midoriya blinked his eyes when he saw a GAME AVATAR of himself is displayed on the app, which made him even more baffled, and as the timer began to tick, Midoriya is even more confused as how his likeness is made automatically, and soon the train arrived at the next station, where nearly all passengers got off, and he sighed as he finally got a seat.

As he checked his smartphone, he saw that the app, Darwin's Game, STATED that the game has started, and his opponent will be someone named **Stain**, which that person's screen avatar appeared, which further confused Midoriya, and there he glanced at his left side, where he blinked his eyes when a person stood up from his seat, where the person, who appeared muscular, stared at the boy, in a rather menacing way.

The man has a flat, somewhat-triangular face with no nose; has a very long tongue, tainted with numerous small bumps. He has rather long, black hair, which he wears in a messy fashion; it would drape over his face if not for his headband and mask, and small blood red eyes with tiny irises.

He sports a dark combat suit, plated with metal armor across his body to holster his weapons. The torso is sleeveless, so he instead wraps his arms in yellow bandages, all the way from just below his shoulders to his wrists. He also wears long black wristbands and a watch on his left arm, and his knees are protected with metal pads, the costume completed by black boots with steel armor. He always dons his signature blood-red scarf and matching headband, as well as the tattered cloth he wears around his face as a mask.

Finally he brandished a VERY SHARP knife, and is carrying a sword covered in a sheathe.

He stared straight at Midoriya and slowly approaches him, and Midoriya then stared at the person and the screen of his smartphone, where he became alarmed as the avatar resembled the person, and his name is displayed on the screen, stating that the person approaching him is named **Stain**. Midoriya became a bit nervous and there he asked Stain what is he doing, but Stain said nothing as he approached the boy, staring intently at him.

"Hey…"

"…"

"What are you doing…?"

"…"

"That's…!"

"…"

"S-stop!"

"…"

Stain said nothing as he lunges forward and raises his arm, ready to stab his target, and Midoriya panicked as he uses his bag to shield himself, where he FORTUNATELY managed to shield himself from being stabbed, and he instinctively kicks Stain back as he ran off and exited the train, and ran towards the exit of the station, where he is screaming for help.

Stain followed and hid the knife as he chases after his target, and as Midoriya ran past a crowd of arriving passengers, he managed to get a head start, but Stain simply shoves the blockade aside, causing some to fall off and they screamed at Stain for his actions.

"EEEEKKK!"

"HEY!"

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"

"COME BACK HERE!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"YOU'LL GET WHAT'S COMING, YOU JACKASS!"

"HOPE YOU'LL DIE A KARMIC DEATH!"

Midoriya managed to escape the train station and ran towards the sidewalks, hoping to outrun his attacker, but then he saw Stain chasing after him, and this made the boy feel more terror as he kept running, and he screamed for help as he passed by several pedestrians, which they were baffled at seeing Midoriya screaming for help, wondering if he is serious or just looking for attention.

However, Stain ran past the pedestrians, shoving them aside, causing them to fall to the ground, some got hurt and others were irked by this and shouted at Stain for doing that, though he ignored them as he is focused on chasing his target, and the angry pedestrians cursed him in anger and annoyance as he did not even apologized for what he just did.

"EEEEKKK!"

"DAMN!"

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

"WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM SHOVING ME LIKE THAT?"

"COME BACK HERE! I'LL GIVE YOU A DAMN BEATING!"

"STOP! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"YOU'LL GET WHAT'S COMING, YOU JACKASS JERK!"

"HOPE YOU'LL DIE A KARMIC DEATH!"

As the persons got up and recovered a bit, they were annoyed at what just happened, and as they are ready to leave, they commented that people today are so rude and full of themselves acting like troublemakers after Stain shoved them aside, and hoped that Stain would get a karmic result for the action he made, which the other pedestrians also echoed their sentiments that Stain should be punished for his actions.

"That guy…he pisses me off…"

"Yeah…"

"He shoved us and didn't even stop or apologize…"

"That's right…he thinks he own the streets…"

"I hope that person find that guy and avenge us…"

"Yeah, and that shover will get what's coming…"

"Cross your fingers…"

"I will…"

-x-

The scene shifts to a nearby establishment where Midoriya is seen running and is looking for the nearest police station to get help as he is fearing for his life, and the first thing he passed by is a snack bar, where he approached a bartender and asked for help, asking if there is a nearby police station here, and the bartender said that there's a police outpost nearby, and asked what is wrong.

Midoriya desperately told the bartender the reason, and yet the bartender looked around, not seeing anyone carrying a knife and tells the desperate boy that maybe he is just delirious from the heat, which the 14-year old boy denied in a panicking tone.

"I think the heat's getting to you…"

"N-no…I'm not…"

"You ought to go home and…"

"I'm serious! Someone wants to kill me!"

"And who is it? I don't see anyone…"

"I swear! I'm being chased by someone who is wielding a knife!"

"I don't see anyone. Just go home and…"

"I mean it…WWWAAHH!"

However, as Midoriya turn around, Stain arrived and raised his hand as he is holding the knife, and a terrified middle school boy narrowly evaded the stab, yet the bartender became the recipient as he is stabbed on the throat, which is quite deep, and as Stain tries to get the blade off his unfortunate victim, Midoriya ran off and head for the nearest police outpost, almost crying from terror as he wondered why someone would want to kill him.

As Stain got the knife off, he saw his target running away, and resumed in his chase, leaving the dead bartender behind, not caring about anything else other than finishing off his target and ensure his death as per the rules of the app game that is Darwin's Game.

After a minute of running, Midoriya finally found a police outpost and head there, and a policeman who is on duty saw an exhausted and panting Midoriya, who just knelt down in exhaustion, and out of curiosity, the policeman began approaching him, and asked what is wrong, and there the teen boy frantically told the policeman his situation, and the policeman glanced at Midoriya, seeing that he does not look like he is making it up as he remained kneeling down to catch his breath.

Then he saw the approaching Stain, running towards the outpost, and seeing Stain's attire matching the description that Midoriya gave, the policeman sensed that there is truth to this and drew out his gun, and aimed at the approaching attacker and warned him to stay where he is or he will be forced to shoot, which Stain said nothing as he came to a stop.

"You!"

"…"

"Stop right there!"

"…"

"I mean it!"

"…"

"Stay where you are or I'll shoot!"

"…"

However, Stain threw the knife straight and the blade hits the policeman on his throat, causing him to stagger back, and Stain went forward, held the knife by its hilt and slashes the policeman's throat to the point of nearly decapitating him, and the unintended victim fell to the ground, lying in a pool of blood, dead.

Midoriya stared wide-eyed in horror at what he just saw, as two person are killed due to getting caught in this senseless crossfire and he shouted at Stain, demanding to know why he is doing this and why must he kill, reasoning that there has to be another way to settle this without any need of violent action, which Stain just stared at his prey in a silent, yet indifferent tone.

"S-stop!"

"…"

"Don't!"

"…"

"There has to be something we can settle! Just don't kill me!"

"…"

"Please!"

"…"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the story has commenced and it became a bloody situation from the get-go, as Midorioya unknowingly got dragged in this mysterious app game that turns into a life or death situation…

Hero Killler: Stain appeared, and act as the second participant on this mysterious app, where he is set to kill Midoriya as per game's INSTRUCTIONS, and like his manga and anime counterpart, Stain is armed with bladed weapons, and committed two murders just to get his hands on his target, which ironically turn out to be Midoriya.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Midoriya fights for his life, and struggles to find a way to outwit Stain…and how he would survive the ordeal…

See you in six weeks (probably around mid-March)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	3. Life Or Death Struggle

**Hero Academia: Darwin's Game**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**Darwin's Game **_is owned by FLIP-FLOPs and Nexus

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Midoriya is in danger as Stain is determined to kill him despite that they are doing an app game...

Will he be able to survive?

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 3: Nama ka shi no tōsō**_

After a minute of running, Midoriya finally found a police outpost and head there, and a policeman who is on duty saw an exhausted and panting Midoriya, who just knelt down in exhaustion, and out of curiosity, the policeman began approaching him, and asked what is wrong, and there the teen boy frantically told the policeman his situation, and the policeman glanced at Midoriya, seeing that he does not look like he is making it up as he remained kneeling down to catch his breath.

Then he saw the approaching Stain, running towards the outpost, and seeing Stain's attire matching the description that Midoriya gave, the policeman sensed that there is truth to this and drew out his gun, and aimed at the approaching attacker and warned him to stay where he is or he will be forced to shoot, which Stain said nothing as he came to a stop.

"You!"

"…"

"Stop right there!"

"…"

"I mean it!"

"…"

"Stay where you are or I'll shoot!"

"…"

However, Stain threw the knife straight and the blade hits the policeman on his throat, causing him to stagger back, and Stain went forward, held the knife by its hilt and slashes the policeman's throat to the point of nearly decapitating him, and the unintended victim fell to the ground, lying in a pool of blood, dead.

Midoriya stared wide-eyed in horror at what he just saw, as two person are killed due to getting caught in this senseless crossfire and he shouted at Stain, demanding to know why he is doing this and why must he kill, reasoning that there has to be another way to settle this without any need of violent action, which Stain just stared at his prey in a silent, yet indifferent tone.

"S-stop!"

"…"

"Don't!"

"…"

"There has to be something we can settle! Just don't kill me!"

"…"

"Please!"

"…"

Suddenly, Stain was struck on the back, which turn out to be an arrow, and then he is kicked from behind and the attacker fell towards a table, momentarily subduing him. Midoriya then saw who just saved him, and it turns out to be **Yu Kikuchi**, a schoolmate from Midoriya's school, and there Yu tells Midoriya to get up and follow him, saying that he is in a middle of a killing game due to the app he just activated.

A confused Midoriya asked what does the app have to do with this and why Stain wanted to attack him, but Yu tells him to run and keep on running until the clock on the app runs out, and if that happens, he will win and survive the battle.

"Just do as I say, Midoriya! That way you'll survive!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"What with this app and how come I'm dragged into this?"

"I'll explain later! Right now we need to get out of here and keep you safe!"

"Eh?"

"Don't argue! Just come with me!"

"Yu-san…"

As Midoriya is processing the words that Yu told him, Stain got up and faced Yu, where he turned invisible and this spooked Midoriya to the core, as he never thought something like this would happen, and there Yug told Midoriya that those who are PLAYING the app gained a character-specific ability called a QUIRK.

Yu told Midoriya that Stain's Quirk is invisibility, and then revealed that he also gained his own Quirk, as it lets him SEE Stain's invisibility, and shoots the crossbow arrow at the target, hitting him. However, it only hit Stain's forearm as he used it to shield himself and there Stain uses the chance to get close to Yu, which Midoriya's schoolmate gritted his teeth as he couldn't get a clear shot due to the enemy being too close, and he is forced to use the crossbow as a shield to deflect the knife attack, managing to deflect it.

However, Stain was feigning as he tricked Yu to lower his guard and stabbed him on the stomach, mortally wounding him, and there Stain kicked Yu back as he shifts his focus back on the terrified Midoriya, as the boy stared in horror at what he just saw, and now he is at loss of words as to how and why this is happening.

"N-no…"

"…"

"How…?"

"…"

"Why is this happening…?"

"…"

"This is a nightmare!"

"…"

However, Yu used his willpower to grab an arrow and jabbed Madarai near his groin, and as the attacker staggered back, Midoriya went to Yu and helped him up, telling him that he needs to take him to a hospital right away, but Yu shook his head and tells Midoriya to use this chance to escape, and keep hiding until time runs out. That way Midoriya can WIN THE GAME ROUND by TIME OVER.

This baffled Midoriya and insisted that Yu be taken to a hospital right away.

"No way!"

"But, Midoriya…"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Never mind me…"

"I'm taking you to the nearest hospital!"

"Look, Midoriya…"

"Come on!"

"…"

As Midoriya carries a bleeding Yu away, he wondered aloud how and why Stain turned invisible, with Yu explaining that what Stain did is due to his Quirk, and stated to Midoriya that right now he is in the middle of Darwin's Game, hence there is no point trying to escape other than defeating his opponent in order to win and survive.

Midoriya became baffled as he noticed that they are nearing a two-story parking lot, and there he decided to head there and hide in an effort to lose their pursuer. Once there they hid at the second level and attempted to call an ambulance, but Yu told him it is useless, as they are still currently playing the game, and the only connection to the OUTSIDE WORLD is the app itself, which made Midoriya more baffled and confused.

"What?"

"You heard me, Midoriya…"

"You got to be joking…"

"I'm…not…"

"I'm sure I can call for help!"

"Don't…waste…"

"Hold on, I'm dialing the operator…"

"…"

Unwilling to believe it, Midoriya dialed 1-1-9, and attempted to call the operator for assistance, but to his surprise, a recording spoke stating that "THE NUMBER YOU DIALLED IS CURRENTLY OUT OF SERVICE".

Midoriya stared in disbelief and repeatedly dialed the number, and got the same recording response.

"THE NUMBER YOU DIALLED IS CURRENTLY NOT AVAILABLE…"

"What the…?"

"THE NUMBER YOU DIALLED IS CURRENTLY NOT AVAILABLE…"

"Hey! I'm calling…!"

"THE NUMBER YOU DIALLED IS CURRENTLY NOT AVAILABLE …"

"Is this the same thing?"

"THE NUMBER YOU DIALLED IS CURRENTLY NOT AVAILABLE"

"Answer me, damn you!"

Midoriya repeated the attempt and got the same response, and he is now becoming desperate as Yu is slowly dying, and there he told Midoriya to focus on keeping eye on the attacker and on the time on his smartphone, saying that timing is the key and if the time within this round runs out, Midoriya can win and survive by time over, and tells him to keep hiding for the time being.

"Midoriya…listen…"

"…"

"Keep hiding…and evade Stain…"

"But…"

"Trust me…that's the only…way…to survive…this round…"

"Yu…"

"You musn't…end up…like what…happened…to Astro…"

"Astro? You mean he also ended up in this kind of situation?"

Suddenly he received a text message, and Midoriya read it, which he became even more baffled after reading the message, which says "IF YOU WANT, I CAN HELP YOU OUT, IZUKU MIDORIYA". Midoriya blinked his eyes as the name of the sender is shown, whose name is only stated as CAMIE, and he slowly begin to wonder if this message is connected to the Darwin's Game app, given that he doesn't know anyone by that name and never met this person before.

-x-

The scene shifts at a rooftop, where a teenage girl is standing, glancing at the smartphone she is reading, and the girl is wearing what appeared to be a school uniform for high school, while wearing a military-like cap, and there she glanced at her surroundings, where several men are sprawled on the floor, dazed, as they were in a state of disbelief at being taken down by a girl, as it is revealed that the men intended to RAPE her, but for some reason they themselves got beaten up.

"Ohh..."

"Ow..."

"That stings..."

"What happened...?"

"Where am I...?"

"Where's the bitch...?"

"I want to rape her..."

"Oppai..."

The teen girl, sporting straight, fawn-colored hair that reaches just below her shoulders and large, dark brown eyes. She has noticeably full, plump and glossy lips as well as a quite curvaceous figure.

In her school uniform, Camie has the same traditional white-collared shirt and dark skirt every female High school students wear.

After that, the teen girl smirked as she took her leave, as she made sure that the men are incapacitated and not pose a threat to her.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as a friend saved Midoriya, but he himself is mortally wounded…and now Midoriya has to make a decision on whether to fight or run away...

* * *

Preview:

The moment of truth…will Midoriya win or die...?

See you in February 2021...

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
